See No Evil, Hear No Evil
by SandieBrody
Summary: Greg is taken by the Jigsaw and must continue through the games only to watch his friends die! Rated M for gore! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS! xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**See No Evil, Hear No Evil**

**Synopsis: Greg is taken by the Jigsaw and has to saves his family and friends.**

A double shift was always the worst and every CSI's knew it, including Greg Sanders, he had been investigating a serial case where the victims were killed in horrific ways and no evidence to prove there was a murderer

Greg was frustrated because of the lack of evidence and the fact the love of his life was oblivious to his undying wish of them getting together, he had left many clues for Morgan to follow but she never caught on

His latest victim was strapped to a device that every 5 minutes shocked him till eventually his heart gave way, the key was in his hand but he was so freaked that he didn't realize and after an hour he was dead

In the room where the victim was, it was a dingy and dim with only one red light strip down the middle, the walls were covered in blood from when the victim had struggled to his final breath and the shear glance at it could bring up someone food from that week, Greg gagged but continued anyway

_Flashback: _

_Tim Basting sharply opened his eyes in panic and tried furiously to move but his wrists, ankles, chest, neck, head and thighs were held down with leather straps so tightly he couldn't feel them and his mouth was sealed somehow so all he could hear was his mumbling panic of nothing_

_Suddenly the TV in front of him switched on and the static flicked onto the white-faced puppet with red swirls, "Hello Tim, you haven't seen me before but I've seen you. Let's play a game, here your situation, your strapped down completely with movement, your objective is simple the key is attached to your body somewhere, find it and you will be released, every five minutes you'll be shocked until your body can not continue. Feel around, make your choice. Live or Die." The puppets mouth moved in time to the words spoken and when it finished talking it flicked to static and mysteriously turned itself off_

_Tim moaned a pitiful scream and thrashed his body in all directions but he was stuck, if only he realized the key was in his hand but Jigsaw knew he wouldn't and in the room next door he gave a shadowy smile before pressing his finger on a red button and activating the electricity that painfully ran through Tim and after 20 or so second he released the power but the severely weakened Tim was too messed up to think about other possibilities of escaping and again moaned agonising screams in his secured mouth that turned out to be horrifically stitched up_

_Tim's eyes were hideously filled with rage and pure fear and after another 5 minutes the electricity ran through him once more, it seemed like ages when Tim began slowing down and eventually he begged God for forgiveness still not noticing the key in his hand _

_Jigsaw evilly smiled one last time and slammed his fist on the red button in the opposite room and watched as Tim's eyes lit up in blue and he jerked in every possible angle before taking his last struggle, ragged breath and relaxing for the first time since he awoke. Jigsaw entered the room and picked up the key which had been dropped by Tim and placed it in his hand and closed it, Tim's eyes looked straight at him and at that moment Jigsaw saw the light leave him once and for all, he smiled and left the room covered in red_

_End of Flashback:_

Greg had searched every disgusting inch of the room and found no trace of anything or DNA, the picture stuck in his mind as he drove home in deep thought, his mind drifted away thinking what the poor man had been through when he glanced at his diesel gauge, nearly empty, impossible he had filled it before leaving for his shift and had been only to the Crime Lab for his assignment and the crime scene

Cursing under his breath he pulled over at the layby and decided to check his fuel tank for damage, he bent over to look underneath, he crawled on his hands and knees to inspect but he hadn't gotten far enough to see when he heard tyres screech behind him but Greg thought nothing of it until he heard a voice, a voice he knew, knew from a case file he had read and seen, "Are you okay, sir?" Greg pulled out from under his car and was about to stand up when the person in front of him pounced on him and dragged him to the ground and wrapped their arm tightly around his neck. Greg clawed the arm but it was firm so Greg began kicking the ground for leverage but he couldn't grab or move or even breath, every time he gasped for air he was cut off, he tried to elbow his attacker but he didn't have the strength and slowly and quite painfully he closed his eyes and his mind shut down as did the rest of his body

…

The buzzing was annoying…

A buzzing sound was growing and becoming louder and louder, Greg's eyes flickered as he slowly came around and his first thought was, 'Where am I?', he shifted around and pulled his arm and saw a chain and padlock attached to his wrist, "Oh, Shit" the reality dawned on him and he knew who was the Jigsaw's next victim… Him

He was in his short-sleeved t-shirt and his jeans but his I.D and everything from his watch to his shoes had been removed, Greg looked around in the room he was in, it was filthy and illuminated green but apart from the hook in the wall to which he was attached to he saw nothing else, he did see a tape recorder though in the centre of the room with a huge solid door that was shut tight, from what Greg knew from the Jigsaw he usually put a tape in the victims pocket so Greg did just that and found one which he automatically inserted into the machine, "Hello Gregory, I have been watching your progress with my games and have found you are progressing quite dramatically, well I decided it's time for you to experience what it's like to be… them, I am hoping that you'll escape this room pretty quickly but what comes next will probably make you think twice about living, make your choice, Live or Die" Then the tape clicked off and Greg leant against the wall and breathed heavily before throwing the tape recorder across the room in rage and attempted to calm himself down

He blinked away any wanting tears and slap his cheek to bring some sense into himself, he took another glance around the room and then decided to look up just to make sure there wasn't anything attached to the ceiling and there was, the key on a long thin wire dangling, Greg stumbled to his feet and reached up on his tip-toes precariously balancing while trying to reach the life-saving key… it was just above his fingertips. Greg growled in panic and frustration and tried to jump but with his legs being sore from holding his weight he just didn't have the strength to do so. But then he had a brainwave, he undid his belt and whipped it in the air to try again to catch the dangling key. Greg began to tire when the key caught a button and with all of Greg's remaining energy he yanked it down and the key dropped with a sharp clink. He snatched it up and while fumbling with the lock he forced the key into the small hole on his padlock. It snapped open and Greg yanked his wrist out and rubbed it to get his feeling back into it, he raced to his feet and jumped at the door and slammed his fists against it, "Let me out, I escaped now let me out!"

After many moments the door did creak open and Greg pushed through to a corridor that was just as grim as the room he had just been in. A loathsome, bloodcurdling scream echoed somewhere near him so Greg wrapped his arm around himself and kept close the wall, a warm sticky liquid stuck to his hands and his cautiously glanced upwards to wall covered in royal red blood, it read 'CSIs in every room and not everyone will survive' Greg was completely freaked out by this and nervously looked at the door next to him, more blood and it said ' Hodges' Greg scrambled for the handle and thrashed the door wide open to reveal David Hodge standing in the middle of the dingy room on a wooden trapdoor, with a chain around his neck and loosed hanging from the ceiling, "Hodges, what's going on, are you okay?" Greg asked shakily and Hodges began trembling and opened his mouth to stutter, "Behind me" and Greg shuffled around Hodges and gasped as he saw a fully working and fully loaded Velocity Armageddon Crossbow that was aimed straight for Hodges neck who couldn't move from the chain around his neck.

There was another small, old TV in the corner of the room and it switched onto static and then the sickly looking puppet who Greg knew what how the Jigsaw spoken directly to his victim, "Hello again Gregory, I see you have escaped in no time, well by now you must have figured out your tasks, save… your… friends, but here's the catch, they all have something against you and you must make your choice, risk your own life to save them, or let them die a most painful death, Live or Die, but don't take too long you have only 90 seconds to find the key and save your friend… Make your choice!" And when it had finished the screen switched back to static and flicked off.

Hodges trembled in fear and wanted so badly to move but was frightened he would hang him, "Please Greg, help me and I'll never make fun of you again, I promise!" He moaned sorrowfully as Greg was racking his brains and scanning the room from top to bottom for a key, he noticed a digital clock beside the door that had reached 72 seconds and quickly decreasing, Greg's heartbeat sharply increased dramatically and then in the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of shinning metal and he turned around to see the key hooked on the trigger of the crossbow, "Shit" and he precariously stepped over to it and nipped it in between his fingers and gently removed it without triggering anything

Hodges nervously giggled, "I thought you would kill me, now get ME OUT OF HERE!" He raised his voice so Greg shuffled again over to Hodges and pushed the key into the lock which after a moment unlocked and Hodges relaxed his body and looked relieved, Greg sighed and wiped his brow, "Aw man this is really messed, how did we get into this?" Greg hissed through his teeth trying to calm down his troubled mind and Hodges looked just as worried as he did and exhaled, "I don't know man, you were the one who was investigating all I did was analyse it…" Hodges explained and Greg paused and thought, "But that's it, it's everyone who was involved in the Jigsaw case, and I… I was the lead man on it… Shit!" It dawned on him what was going on

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

The digital clock counted down from 3… 2… 1 but instead of congratulation of completing the game, the trapdoor underneath Hodges dropped taking him with it and Greg whipped around to see Hodges disappear screaming until the dreadful silence that was instantly heard, Greg trembling in pure confusion and looked down the floor where Hodges had gone, down at the bottom of it was the corpselike body of David Hodges as his precious life left his soul and his eyes staring straight up at Greg as if he was blaming him, Greg gagged at the hideous spikes sticking out of Hodges body and sniff in mournfulness

Greg galloped out of the room and pushed himself against the wall as the door to the room, where his friend lie, crashed closed and this time Greg couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face, he never really got on with Hodges but he was always considered a friend and now he was dead… and Greg blamed himself for it

The light above him flickered dimly and Greg struggled to stand tall but after his dolefully moment he trudged down the obnoxious corridor where he came across another door that had more blood painted on it which this time read 'Stokes'

'Oh great, as if I haven't had enough torture as it was, he had to use one of my closest friends now!' Greg theorized and with a half-hearted attempt he dropped his head and went into the awaiting room where his worst nightmare came true, his friend who he had known for since he had been in Las Vegas was sitting in the corner of the room that had a wire mesh covering half of it, "Nick… NICK!" Greg raced to the mesh and furiously began wrenching it, "It's no use G I've already tried that, how are you holding out?"

"Oh I'm fucking great Nick, being locking somewhere and watching my friends die!" Greg yelled back

This brought Nick to attention, "G, who's dead… who, answer me who has been killed!" Nick shabbily stood up and strode over to Greg who for the first since entering caught a glimpse of a metal collar around Nick's neck, it was full of technical mechanisms and what looked like five bullets rigged to blow, "Nicky I'm sorry but Hodges was killed, right in front of me" Greg shed a trickle of tears in memory of what happened, "I'm going to kill who ever put us here, I swear on Hodges grave I WILL!" Nick fiercely hollered while punching the mesh till his hand went red and began to bleed, "Nick STOP, listen I'm going to try and help but it's the Jigsaw and he's…" Greg didn't finished what he was going to say because the TV on the wall on Greg's side of the room flicked on its usual way and the puppet once more appeared, "Hello Gregory, I see your making good progress, well here we are again and I would like to congratulate you on find the key before, just a shame you couldn't save your friend, oh well you can try again but this time it's going to be hard because you cannot move very far, your friend here has a Shotgun Collar and if you cannot find the key in time, you're going to have to watch you friend get his head blown off, just remember this, when he was kidnapped everyone tried there hardest to save him but when you were in legal trouble of your accidently killing… who tried to save you then…? Make your choice, Live or Die!" And it switched off again

"It's true, you know something, which one of my friends did actually try and help me before?" Greg began questioning Nick, believing the Jigsaw for the first time, "I wasn't like that Greggy, I wasn't I SWAER!" Nick pleaded

Greg took a step back and shook his head, "I was there, rescuing you from that coffin but when I was beaten… WHERE WERE YOU?" Greg was filled with sudden anger and rage

"I was trying to find them; the people who made you suffer!" Nick wanted to live so badly

"NO! There were easier ways to find them but where were you when I need support on my trials, MY CAREER WAS ON THE LINE AND I NEEDED YOU, I COULD HAVE LOST MY JOB OR WORSE BEEN SENT TO PRISON!" Greg screeched kicking the mesh and trying to claw Nick

"G, calm down! Look we can talk about this when I'm free but right now I'm in the kill zone so please… please help me…" Nick prayed and begged with all his might

Greg snarled and hustled away from Nick and studied the door in dissatisfaction and to calm down and when observing the door in which he had encountered on his way in, he noticed the door handle was different to the ones in the previous rooms, it was a knob not a handle and the knob was made out of a weak brittle resins meaning it was frail, so Greg inspected it closer and realized it was the right size for a key so without think he took a step backwards and performed a middle kick that hit the knob with full-power and it exploded with the key landing and sliding on the floor and finally resting against the wall, "Oh my, where did you learn that Greg?" Nick was astonished to see his little brother kick out like that, "I take Muay Thai Kickboxing remember" He declared picking up the key and made his way over to Nick who was waiting by the mesh

Nick poked his fingers through to take the key but Greg tauntingly held onto it, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you think I'm not capable?"

"I do, now please get me out of here!" Nick urged

Greg wheezed and roughly gave him the key and pleaded he would get out in time but Nick miscalculated the where-about of the lock on his collar and irritation purged through him and he twisted left and right trying to find it, "WHERE IS IT!" He bellow while violently going crazing, "Nick, please calm down!" Greg moaned realizing he had set Nick off as he wanted to live and tell Greg he's sorry, he didn't want to watch his best friend die so he keenly surveyed Nick to see if he could spot the lock but Nick was too hasty and if he wasn't careful could easily break his own neck, "NICK YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Greg heaved out as loud as the air in his lungs could but the enraged Nick just gave him a cold stare and snarled, "NEVER!"

Greg felt hurt and broken and placed his hand cautiously on the mesh for one last desperate attempt but instead of calming down like Greg expect he would, a small click was just heard and Greg's life flashed past him and right in front of him, Nick locked eyes with him before a titanic sound burst his eardrums and Nick's face disappeared as Greg's was disgustingly splatted with ooze and sludge that used to be Nick's brains and skin on his face, "NOOO!" Greg fell the his knees and pulled the icky substance of his head and wiped the tears that streamed down his face and concluded that he wasn't going to leave this nightmare unless he continued so he morosely rose to his feet and silently prayed before taking one last glance at Nick's gruesome body-with-no-head and left with his last tear dropping on the ground he put on a brave face and left

Entering the corridor once again was like reliving his worst memories and he hated it so much but there was no other option that he could think of to not. He knew what was coming next, in the next room of course but it was who he was not expecting. After many sullen steps and a cautious peek around the next corner, Greg was faced with yet another door to add to his breaking life that was ruined by seeing his friends and family being killed by a methodical serial murderer who lets his victims do all the dirty work while he watching them sickly die slowly and painfully

Eventually Greg came directly in front of another door that had more blood smeared over it that said 'Willows' and Greg has some idea what he was going to find from his ex-supervisor and taking a huge breath he picked his favourite memory, played it and entered, trying to ignore the flickering light that was situated in the middle of the room and waited until his vision cleared…

"Greg? Is that you, please help me… HELP ME!" Catherine sobbed pulling at her restrains and making them rattle, Greg jumped against the wall as his vision cleared and his breathing eradicated. Catherine was securely strapped down on a wooden chair with her wrists and ankles going red and white from the tight restrains but the worst part was Catherine's hair was tied into some sort of gear mechanism that looked complicated and dangerous to say so the least. Greg had no idea what it did until he heard a grinding noise and watching in pure horror as the gear twisted slowly but powerfully and pulled an inch or two of hair into it, Greg had no clue how long she had been there but if she was to stay any longer it'll surely break her neck.

"Please Greg, I don't want to die!" She sobbed and moaned trying to frantically move

"Stop moving Cath, it'll kill you quicker, I just need to you to stay calm and listen to me, I have no idea why this is happening or how is doing it but if you stay calm we can figure this out and escape, yeah… yes?"

"Yes" Catherine cried with the tears streaming down her face and her hair being tighten by the minute, with her make-up long gone and her eyes sore with redness

Just at the moment the TV that was behind Catherine flicked on in its usual way and the oh-but-to-familiar dummy appeared with it psychotic face and hypnotic eyes that twisted it head like a creepy owl and spoke with a growl and snarl, "Hello again Gregory, as you can see, your old friend is needing your help to get her out of her headache of a problem, she is attached to a machine that pulls her hair in every minute until her neck cannot cope with the strain. All you need to do is find out how to get her out, no key this time but figure it out, you're intelligent, you always have been. Make your choice, Live or Die" It switched off in its spooky way.

"I don't want to the die!" Catherine cried after quietly listening to the video and her tears began dripping over the dried up ones. Greg switched on his tactical brain and crept around the contraption. "Greg, you're amazing and you should be proud of yourself and I never doubted you for one second…" Catherine bubbled and the gears grinded again pulled more hair in and Catherine yelped in pain and shock, "Greg! Do something" She wailed

Greg hissed in panic, "Give me a few moments to think" He cried in annoyance and placed his hands behind his head and looked up, nothing came to him

"ARGH!" The gear twisted again and this time began pulled a few strands of hair out as she bend backwards and the strength of the pull was tight meaning Catherine has unable to move anything above her chest, "GET ME OUT!" She screamed and Greg jumped at her reaction as he never knew her to shout so loudly

A couple more pulls and her neck couldn't cope with the strain, "Okay, I'm going to find something to cut your hair with, something sharp" He explained and frantically searched the room, flapping his shaking hands and in desperation he crawled along the floor for something that could cut hair, cut something, anything

Greg rolled onto his side in weakness and frustration and moaned, "I'm sorry Cath, I'M SORRY!"! He knew what was coming and he couldn't prevent it, he couldn't stop what was about to happen, Greg's life flashed past him as he blinked away the horror and sadness that surrounded him and one of his favourites ones came to him and he made an attempt to keep it from going

_Flashback:_

_He thought he had failed, scratch that he knew he had failed and now he had to face Grissom who would tell him what he already knew, he career was over and he had lost his lab so he had nothing, "Grissom wants to see you in his office"_

_Greg sighed with despair and continued into the office with was warm and cosy and a fetal piggy in a jar on the shelf near him, "Grissom?" _

_That was the moment his life was on the line, that was the moment when…_

_The chair swivelled with a jello-man sitting on it with a sign saying 'YOU PASSED!'_

_SHOCK! The good type, of course_

_Then everybody came around him and he couldn't believe, his thoughts were unbelievably everywhere and he almost chocked in amazement, he felt safe, safe and sound with his friends and they felt like family to him, just a pity half of them were dead or dying…_

_Dying?_

_Dying…_

_CATHERINE!_

_End of Flashback:_

Greg came back to reality and jumped up quicker than he could ever do before, "Catherine?" He called out into the silence that shrouded him

A gently tug of the restrains told him that Catherine was still alive, "Greg, this maybe my final words but I just wanted to say, I loved the way you used to make everyone smile, your personality grew to be my favourite thing of the day. Your hair is the wackiest I've ever seen and you should adore who you are and accept that change is sometime good, I'm no expert but… … …"

"Catherine, what… Catherine?" Greg wanted to know what she wanted to say, he had to know

"Sorry you couldn't save me, you tried…"

CRACK!

"NO!"

Silence…

*Sniff* Greg slid down the wall and cried for all it was worth, Catherine was gone just like Hodges and Nick and he couldn't save them, save any of them, but then he had a thought, what if this was all fake, a dream maybe? Greg went with this and decided he must carry on

He shakily stood up and sniffed while wiping his tears away and he bravely soldiered on and exited the frightfully horrible room in which his now dead ex-supervisor had just been killed by a headlocking device. Again he entered the disgusting corridor which smelt funny, like a burning smell but barely undetectable, he sniffed but couldn't precisely identify the source

He rounded a corner and gasped as the amount of blood on the wall dramatically increased and looked fresh, it got Greg thinking and his mind span in amazement but imaginative which sounded weird but helped the current situation, he breathed a happy sigh and the positive thoughts ran through him like a drug. The looming door swayed towards him as he took step after step, his ragged breathing dramatized and after another positive memory he gained the courage to continue and read the blood ridden door, 'Finlay'

Greg and Julie had never really been close since there first case together which had been there start of their colleague relationship but since that, nothing really and Greg gave a nervous giggle before picking another memory and pushing the door open with a creak…

"Who's there? I'm a CSI so any ransom money will not be paid, I'm WARNING YOU!" She raised her voice and thrashed her hands about, her wrists were bound above her head and a blindfold tied tightly around her eyes and what looked like a maze between them, a simple but the difficult part was the fact her bounded wrists where attached to a chain that had a ring on a pole, Greg had a few possible theories about what he had to do and many of them were confirmed when the puppet appeared on the all-to-familiar routine on the TV…

"Hello again Gregory, I can imagine you are beginning to familiarize yourself with all that is going on and here we go again, your current assistant supervisor is attached onto the pole that will in 15 minutes electrify your friend and colleague to death unless you can direct her to the door that'll lead to safety. If you fail this game then all your previous failures will hit you like a ton of bricks and in turn you will have more than one way to getting out of here, make your choice, Live or Die" It switched off and the two stood there in silence, "GREG!" Jules cried with her face going red as she struggled against her bound wrists

"Calm down Jules, we just have to get you out because… I've done this before" Greg explained

Jules looked confused, "How long have you been here?" She sniffed through her tears

"I don't know, it's been a while, how did you get here?" Greg was trying to piece things together

"I think it was late night, I cannot remember much…" Jules replied

_Flashback:_

_Julie drove her car into the multi-storey car park of the Crime Lab and when she turned off her engine she stepped put from it and locked the door behind her, she walked towards the entrance but listened to her footsteps_

_*Thump* *Thump*_

_*Thump* *Thump*_

_*Thump**Thump* *Thump**Thump*_

_*Thump**Thump* *Thump**Thump*_

_She spun around and… Nothing_

_She sighed with relief and for a moment she thought someone was following her and turned around to continue but there was someone in front of her, "Oh, sorry, 'scus me" She mumbled and looked up… A pig mask_

"_ARGH!" She screamed and the person grabbed her as she struggled in fright and fought the best she could but was overcome by sudden strength of her attacker, "NO…" She was knocked unconscious_

_End of Flashback:_

"And that was the last thing I remember" She finished explaining

Greg looked towards the clock and it counted down from 00:03 to 00:00 and then changed to 15:00 to 14:59 and carried on, "Oh Shit, we've got to get you out"

"Okay, I can't see so I need help" Jules voice wavered from high-pitched to soft-pitched

"I think that's why I'm here and you need walk forwards for about 10 steps…" He judged standing close the mesh stopping him from helping her directly

She walked roughly ten steps and stopped, "Okay now where?"

"I don't know I can't see properly, two much wire in my way" Greg's vision when blurry from straining them, he investigated the wire in front of him and went from one side to the other and just before reaching the far end he noticed a separation of wire, a smallish door which he pulled away and figured he could get around more easier to help her, "Right Finn, keep going till I say" He focused on her for a moment before searching for the exit, the light was very dim and he again strained his eyes to finally catch a glimpse of the sign in the far end of the room, which was bigger than the other rooms he had already been in, and was painted in red like most of the signs in the whole building he had been in and said 'EXIT'

"Finn you're not far from the exit and turn left for a brief moment before carrying on and turn right after about 15 steps…"

Jules shuffled her feet forwards while Greg glanced at the clock which said 04:58 and counting down, quite quickly, "We need to hurry Finn, try walking a bit quicker, if you can, you're near the end" Greg hurried

The clock switched to 03:13 and Greg felt under pressure, "Come on, your nearly there just another left turn and your literally at the exit, come ON!" Greg urged her on and she put one foot forwards followed by the other and slowly made her way around and made her final turn as the clock went to '00:21'

Greg thought that time had moved on quickly but ignored the voice timely him otherwise and held his breath as Jules made her way continually towards the end just as the clock counted down

'00:03'

'00:02'

'00:01'

'00:00'

*BUZZ*

"NO!" Greg slammed his fist on the mesh in front of him and it cut his hand, his breathing eradicted again and he didn't want to go through the whole execution process again, but what surprised him severely was as Jules was furiously being electrocuted, she managed to push onwards and after about 10 seconds of electricity running through her she managed to pull her restrains off the pole and she collapsed on the ground harmed but not dead, "FINN! Are you okay?" He called out

She raised her hand shakily and clasped her fingers inwards to signal a thumbs up, Greg sighed in relief and bent over to catch a proper breath of air, which was musky and dusty but he didn't care, someone he knew and cared for had lived the horrors of the gruesome killings, but he knew what he had to do next, "I'm sorry Finn, but I've got to go…"

"Wa-Wait" She croaked

"I'm sorry but the game must continue" He hurried and had to leave her on the floor, alive, but alone, he left and it wasn't until he was outside was when it hit him, hard, but he had already been through the pain and agony once, twice and even a third time, he wasn't going to let it come back so he ignored it like a strong man and continued as he knew he wasn't going to escape if not

Another door that read something different which surprised Greg as he thought the whole game would be consistent throughout, it said 'Can you risk it for Andrews'

"DRITT!" He leaped into the room to see Henry attached to a cross shaped, wooden frame that securely kept him attached with no movement at all, the arms and legs where surrounded by a metal device that had his limbs firmly held, suspicious in Greg's opinion

"Henry? Are you okay, it's me Greg, and I'm going to try and see if I can get you out" He nicely talked as Henry's eyes opened

"Greg… Help me" Henry mumbled and obviously gave up trying to escape ages ago as he was very still, Greg had no clue what the contraption was or what it did but if it was like any of the other ones it would cause a great deal pain to Henry, he remember the time that Henry had told him how much he looked up to him and Greg felt a role model and felt happy to know his work had inspired someone to life on a happy life that was going to be ended soon if her could figure out what the device did

"Hold on Henry, we have to wait for the TV to come on" Greg informed him

Henry looked confused, "How do you know?"

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me, just wait for a moment it'll turn on" Greg explained while standing in front of Henry and waited, like all the other times, again the TV turned on and the malicious puppet returned, "Hello again, I see you survived this far, your friends who have not been saved will be treasured in your mind right to the last second of your final breath, but it's your friend in front of you who has always admired your work and wished to follow in your footsteps one day but can he? The 'thing' he is connected to will break every limb he has and to pass you must do him a favour and take a bullet for him, but don't take too long he only has four limbs and a neck, show him how tough it is to be yourself and Make your choice, Live or Die?"

Greg just didn't know what to say, he was speechless, "Greg… Get me out of this! PLEASE!" Henry screamed with tears and Greg shushed him, "Henry we only have…" Greg didn't finished what he was saying because the machine whirled into life and Greg's eyes widened as he watched the gears surrounding Henry's right arm slowly move and started the chain reaction which led to Henry's arm to twist uncontrollably. "Henry I AM going to get you out, I promise!" He yelled and jumped over to a glass box next to the wall near the twisting device and surveyed it mega quickly and it dawned on it he must pull the key down to snap the string it was on and the shotgun at the other end of it will trigger and burst a hole in his shoulder, Greg was never good with hurting himself and wished there was another way

"GREG It HURTS!" Henry screamed with his lungs bursting as they gears groaned by slowly but painfully twisting Henry's arm like a corkscrew and after a few seconds of not moving and watching the flesh began to stretch and pull, pull so hard it ripped and the pinkie colour of his original skin colour turn red with the flesh blood poured from the twisting flesh and Greg's eye grew wide as he heard the deafening sound of bones cracking and snapping and the white pure bone appeared and poked out through the carnage of mess from blood and human meat

Greg had overcome the emotion for crying and instead began to think more clearly and realized the key was hooked on, not securely fastened onto the trigger of the gun prompting Greg to panic and lose his focus on Henry, who had had his arm completely twisted off and the second arm had just begun, and he gingerly took a deep breath before carefully manoeuvring the key of the hook and snatching it his hand and turning round sharply and about to slot the key into the collar on Henry but the shotgun somehow still went on with a…

*Bang*

Henry hissed and not because his second arm had completely snapped of but the way Greg arched his back and dropped to the ground, Henry gasped as tiny holes seeped blood on his back and Henry blubbered blood and saliva trying to beg for his life just as he first ankle whirred into life and he gritted his teeth as the all too familiar rush of pain flooded into him and he screamed until he went blue and he tried to shake himself loose but he was held down too firmly and it only caused him more pain

Greg stirred and thrashed his arm widely trying to grab something and hauled himself up with every ounce of energy he could muster before blinking crazily and stumbling around before noticing Henry and all the memories and pain flooded back to him and he held on to the device until the room stopped spinning and everything return to normal. He fumbled with the key with his blurry vision and tried not to drop it while Henry's moans and sobs echoed through his mind and brain, Greg glanced a look at the trap and realized it had finished on his second ankle and the shock brought him back to life and sparked his energy into overdrive and he grasped the key firmly in his left hand before latching onto the padlock around Henry's neck but not being able to locate the key directly into the padlock hole and after wiping the sweat of his brow he slowly drooped his arm by his side and checked to see if what he was hearing was true, he glanced gently to his left and a sickening urge swam up him as the cold lifeless eyes of Henry Andrew stared back at him

Henry's neck was turned 90 degrees and that was all it took to snap the, man's neck completely to kill him instantly, Greg's heart dropped like a ton of bricks and his head felt heavy but then again it's felt light and free

He threw the kept furiously across the room and stormed angrily out of the blood retched room and thought against slamming his fragile fist against the metal door and splinting the wooden frame, he cursed loudly and tried to bring back his happy memories with not much luck. He growled in frustration and slapped his own face with his hands and mentally forced himself to concentrate, onwards and outwards

A tiny mechanical noise echoed around Greg as he stumbled onwards to the looming door that he stood glaring at until it stopped swimming and swirling and he stifled a cough in disbelief as he registered the bloodied writing smeared on the rotting door, 'Russom'

Greg's brain clicked into awareness and he literally kicked down the door into a spacious room that was dark until a single light flickered on revealing his supervisor D.B Russell on a wooden platform with his arms hanging by his side and what looked like a chain from each arm and his face looking deeply disturbed, "Greg?" The Seattle man quivered and Greg stepped forwards from the shadow and trying to look like he wasn't scared, "Russell I've been here for hours so the best thing to do is to shut up and wait for the TV which is in the corner of the room to switch on or else the camera in the other corner will catch us not playing the game correctly and no offence Russell but I need to take control of the situation as many of friends are dead and YOU CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Greg over reacted and flew his fists in the air in anger

Another man's voice echoed, "Greg, you are stronger than this" Greg calmed down and became misled

"Grissom?"

Suddenly the TV flickered on again and the demented dummy thing appeared and Greg felt like a zombie watching its malicious movement, "Hello again, we have nearly reached the final chapter of this story but to do so you must make a hard decision. In front of you is your supervisor and ex-supervisor who's wrists are connected by a chain, they will spin on the platform and all you need to do is pull the lever to stop them, but stop them in the wrong place and the circular saw above them with slice them in half like butter, or it's crunch through the chain and free them both, you decide, make your choice, Live or Die."

"Wh-whats going on? Greg WHATS GOING ON!"

"It's up to me but for your information I respect both of you and it's my decision when I'm going to move so if anything happen I'll take full responsibility and I'm sorry…" Greg fought the tears and angry and watched helplessly as the platform began to slowly turn with a slight squeak as it did

"Greg!"

Greg almost snarled in rage before reaching forwards and grasping the cold, rusty lever and taking a breath as the platform increased speed and the two supervisors spun past like a blur and without a thought of the future he yanked it towards him like it was nothing and jerked his hand away

He looked forwards and thought he had done it, he thought he had stopped it in the right place, but his life went plummeting down a drain as the saw hummed and droned into action and swashed down to neatly cut the dull and also rusty chains in half. Greg half-heartily smiled before the shock and horror of panic and despair rose through him as Grissom turned around to great him and held out his hand just as three of his cold, white fingers slide off in slow-motion. Greg's stomach felt sick like he wanted to throw up but he kept it down and before he could do anything Grissom locked eyes with him and Greg watched as he drew his last breath and before his heart could beat once more he stopped blinking and fell to his knees and kneel for no longer than three seconds before finally gravity took over and pulled the rest of his body down to the earth. It didn't even making a sound his lifeless corpse touch the dusty floor and after many daunting moment the blood seeped out from the three fingerless hand and pooled around his already cold and death stricken body

Russell groaned in disturbance and gore but Greg just sighed as the photo of his supervisor and mentor padlocked tight into his memory vault and he swung around to leave before Russell shakily cried out to him, "Thank you… For not killing me, I have a granddaughter and she's going to love me still and I'm sorry for your other friend but thank you and I knew you wouldn't purposely kill us for no reason…"

Greg just smiled before taking a step back into the shadow and disappearing from Russell's view, Greg swivelled out and rubbed his hair in frustration, his blonde hair was matted with dried blood and grime from the building but he pressed on like he had no other choice, he noticed a sudden dramatic change in scenery. The corridors were darker and up came another door that ran red with blood… 'Mrs Grissom'

Greg's blood ran cold as he raised a terribly shaking hand and pushed with little strength he had to push the door so it gently squeaked open to reveal another nasty contraption that Sara was held to…

"Greg, I can't do it, I can't put my hand in it, please help me… PLEASE!" Sara sobbed her little heart out and the tears streamed down her face and she spluttered it out of her dried up mouth and throat, yet again the mesh had returned, stopping Greg doing anything to help

"Sara, you can do it, trust me…" He nervously spoke watching the vault of Hydrogen Peroxide precariously hanging above her and a small beaker of it in front of her hand, by the blistering already significant on her palms, Greg knew she had already begun the game and he swiftly glanced at the clock as it struck 38 seconds, not long…

"Come on Sara do it for Gil…" He supported her as best as he could but her swollen face screwed up and she blubbered the tears away while shaking her head sideways

By doing that, Greg felt hurt that his kind words were not working and it filled him with an unusual feeling… Hate

"Well then, I'm sorry Sara but I've played this long enough to know if my words do not work then I am as useless as everyone thinks I am… Goodbye, friend" He bowed his face and took a step back

"No Greg, don't listen to the Jigsaw… Don't listen… No… No… NOOO!" Her screams echoed inside his brains but he was not much use and the clicking of the clock counted down from 3… 2…. 1

Greg jumped backwards as the bottom of the vault opened it and Hydrogen Peroxide cascaded down on her and he watched from the doorway as the white, faint peachy colour of Sara's complexion melted away and everything sagged heavily as her skull became visible and her eyes dropped out of their sockets just when the alkaline reached down her neck exposing her trachea and further it went revealing her no longer beating heart and sizzling it created a mush from her lungs and liver before pealing her legs away and that was it for Greg as he sharply twisted his neck around and followed with his body and without saying a word he continued on… Not believe what had just happened

The building was quiet… Too quiet and the calm aroma from which the building had been bare became a sudden, explicit hell scene as the wall were painted completely in red and words mutated into one as he limped on and his heart rate rose rapidly as he passed the final corridor and the most horrific sight met him, the paint from the walls flaked and looked like human scratch marks had made them and faint screams could be heard. There was only one door in his way, one door, and he knew this because he had been in all the others and this was the last one before his escape, but it was what it said on it that hit him hard like a nail had been drilled into his skull… 'MORGANDERS"

His brain flashed through so many memories of his closest colleague from when they first met till the last time he had seen her which had been god knows when, he summed up enough power and fearlessness before sliding the forwards and gearing himself up for what gruelling trap was to become him, instead all was bare and boring, but there lay…

"Morgan… are you okay?" He rushed to her and lifted her head up, she was arousing from an undisturbed sleep and Greg slipped the gag of her and waited for her to become more alert, as she did so he stood up and read the walls but after many passing seconds he saw no TV and instead the walls told him everything…

"Take her life or yourself"

"X marks the spot"

"Only one may leave"

"WILL IT BE YOU?"

He shook away the tempting voice inside his head and thought methodically about where the X was, Morgan stirred and groaned before sitting up and holding her head, "Greg? Where are we?" She slurred

"Don't worry, we can get out, I think I've figured out about the X, the Jigsaw used it in another of his games, we need to turn out the light" Greg explained before going towards the now closed door and pulled at the string with instantly blew the light out and the darkness swamped them except for the shimmering X that shone brightly from the wall and Greg blew the lights back on the raced to the wall, "We're playing a game of the Jigsaw?" Morgan worryingly trembled as Greg scratched the bricks away and revealed a gun, one bullet and a slip of paper that neatly read '1-2, 2-1, 1-2' It meant nothing to Greg as he wandered back to Morgan and began explaining the situation, "Yes we have been taken by the Jigsaw and no we are not going to die, neither of us we are CSI's and we are going to get out of here!" Greg rushed

"How?" Morgan questioned

Greg hatefully loaded the gun and swept the room with it, the double doors at the end was sealed shut with a large wooden plank which Greg and Morgan removed but were disappointed as the wooden door swung open to a steel metal door which Greg truthfully swore at while he kicked and punched it till Morgan dragged him away. They both sat down miserly sat down and Greg juggled the gun between his fingers and suddenly had an urge to escape the blood and terror that crawled his skin at every breathing moment of his forever shaken life and before Morgan could do anything he raised the gun to his chest and as she screamed his name and every cupful of air escaped her tight throat his pulled the trigger and knew at that moment he had completed the game and the pain that he felt remarkable pleasurable and after dropping the gun noisily to the gun he gleefully smiled at her and said "Game Over" Before dropping down like a dead man

She screamed and yelled for every ounce of blood sweat and tears she owned and swore that one day she would take revenge on the only man she has every loved true fully, she almost missed the announcement that congratulated her on her victory and she snarled like a wild beast as the metal doors swung open to the chilly breeze of air that shrouded her and she stay crouched over Greg and listen through the silence that taunted her, "… the paramedics have been called and if they reach you quick enough they may be able to save your dying lover… Game Over CSI's" The voice faded and her ears prick up at the sound of the sirens and she leaped forwards and ran like the world was exploding and literally dived in front of the oncoming ambulance that slammed on it brakes and within a few seconds she was racing back to her dying love and as soon as he had been packed into the back of truck she lay down on the bench beside him and slept dreamlessly but enjoyably…

…

"Mor… Gan… Morgan… MORGAN…."

"Not so loudly I'm asleep" She mumbled peacefully

"It's Greg…"

She shot up and leapt to her feet, "Is he okay, is he alive?"

"He's alive and well and will recover for many months but eventually he'll return to normal…" The voice was slurry and fading in and out but Morgan relaxed and knew the nightmare was over and quietly shuffled into Greg's room to see he was awake and staring at her with his brown swirling eyes

Morgan sat down beside him and laid her head on his arm and lustfully closed her eyes, "Thank God your alive *Yawn* I don't what I'd do without you" She mumbled and slipped into a sound sleep

Greg watched her and before making himself comfy he looked out the glass window in front of him and saw Russell standing with Jules and they watched him stare at him and Russell saw the murder in his eyes and knew he was never going to be the same Greg they knew before, but what crept them out what how he smiled and mouthed 'The Game is Never Over' Before closing his own eyes and falling asleep…

The Game IS Never Over….

Game Over

**Well, a months work on this story had better be worth it... The ending is prompting a sequel but no time to talk I must get on with my next project Return of the Monodrox ;)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
